PvE Gear
PvE gear is the high-level equipment that characters can get in game by running party dungeons and raids. There is a progression system, by which a gear acquired in a certain dungeon will then allow players to access a higher level dungeon, where they can get higher level gear, and so on. High Level Equipment - Episode 1 Gear in Episode 1 could be obtained in several different ways. You could get it from specific Party Dungeons, from Infinite Dungeons and from Raids. You could also purchase it at the Eternium Trader, or trade old gear pieces for new gear at the Equipment Trader in Ignea. Even though Infinite Dungeons are now only giving Episode 2 gear, you can still drop the old gear from Episode 1 Party Dungeons and use the Traders in Ignea (but the gear is much weaker than Episode 2 gear). High Level Equipment - Episode 2 When players reach level 70, there are dungeons and hunting grounds where you can get High-Level Gear (explained below). However, to access these, players first need to have equipment level above 1208. To get this there are 2 ways: *Solo Dungeon - Clone Lab (Hero): Gives you 2 pieces of gear lv. 152 for each run. You need to run the dungeon several times to get the complete gear lv. 152 and be able to enter the lv. 70 dungeons / hunting grounds. *Final Quest Line: Gives you a box at the end with a complete set lv. 154 (weapon, armor and accessories): Level 70 Sets Chrome This new item can be exchanged for the exact same gear set that you get from dungeons. Blue Chrome can be used to buy Leg Armor, Chest Armor, Weapons and Headgear, while and Red Chrome can be used to buy Gloves, Boots, Belt and Linen. Rare Chrome Rare Chrome can be obtained in Infinite Dungeons Solo Stage 4 (from the boss) or from Daily quests. RareChromeRed.jpg|Rare Red Chrome RareChromeBlue.jpg|Rare Blue Chrome Splendid Chrome Splendid Chrome can only be obtained in Infinite Dungeons Solo Stage 5 (from the boss). SplendidChromeBlue.jpg|Splendid Blue Chrome SplendidChromeRed.jpg|Splendid Red Chrome Mystical Chrome Mystical Chrome can be obtained in Infinite Dungeons Solo Stage 6 (from the boss) or from Daily quests. MysticalChromeBlue.jpg|Mystical Blue Chrome MysticalChromeRed.jpg|Mystical Red Chrome Riggan's Coin In the Aphostion's Nightmare Raid you can get some pieces of gear, but for others you will receive a coin that you exchange for the gear (the cost is always 1). There are 2 class groups of this coin (each coin can be used by 3 classes), 4 types of gear that they can buy (Helmet, Belt, Chest. Leg) and 1 gear level: Boros' Coin In the Ironfire Mountain Raid you can get some pieces of gear, but for others you will receive a coin that you can exchange for the gear (the cost is always 1). There are 2 class groups of this coin (each coin can be used by 3 classes), 4 types of gear that they can buy (Helmet, Belt, Chest. Leg) and 2 gear level: Veres' Coin In the Frostcore Ruins Raid you can get some pieces of gear, but for others you will receive a coin that you can exchange for the gear (the cost is always 1). There are 2 class groups of this coin (each coin can be used by 3 classes), 4 types of gear that they can buy (Helmet, Belt, Chest. Leg) and 2 gear level: Legendary Weapon Episode 2 To get the PvE Legendary Weapon you need to follow a specific quest line. This quest line starts once you get the item Mysterious Ore. You have a chance of receiving this item in the Hero mode of the Frostcore Ruins Raid (or through the server first achievements for the raid). Legendary Weapon Episode 2.5 To get the PvE Legendary Weapon you need to follow a specific quest line. This quest line starts once you get the item Boros' Golden Crown. You have a chance of receiving this item in the Hero mode of the Ironfire Mountain Raid (or through the server first achievements for the raid). Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Dungeons Category:PvE